A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Due to the desire to increase the efficiency of gas turbine engines, operating temperatures of the gas turbine engine have increased. With the increase in operating temperature, there is a need to design components, such as blades and vanes that are better suited to withstand the elevated operating temperatures.